Motor vehicles utilize personal identification (i.e., driver and occupant identification) for various vehicle functions. For example, personal identification facilitates entry, access, activation, control personalization and modification of various vehicle systems and vehicle system data. Unique personal identification provides accurate and secure operation of said systems and data as well as a custom vehicle environment and tailored driving experience.